


Mi pequeña hermana

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: La siguiente historia participa en el Reto Especial: El árbol de Navidad DBFanfics. Me toco escribir sobre dos Saiyajins que a mi parecer son una ternura Kale y Caulifla un momento de este par de hermanas. Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.





	Mi pequeña hermana

Respiraba con dificultad, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, apretó los puños mientras fruncía el ceño, aun no tenía suficiente poder, debía de conseguir más, explotar al máximo la nueva transformación que acababa de obtener hace solo unas horas atrás, debía ser más fuerte, la más fuerte de todos los universos, la verdad era que poco le importaba desaparecer, no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, simplemente quería pelear con sujetos fuertes y demostrar que ella era la mejor pero fue entonces que algo vino a su mente o más bien alguien, miro sobre su hombro para ver a su discípula que seguía descansando aun en estado inconsciente, instantáneamente su rostro se relajo y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, quien diría que su pequeña compañera tendría todo ese poder oculto, sabía que tenía mucho potencial pero esa personalidad tímida que en ella predominaba la limitaba y mucho, por eso ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a entrenarla, Kale era una participante de suma importancia para el universo 6 o eso había dicho aquel saiyajin, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras desasía su transformación y su cabello volvía a tener el color negro característico de su raza.

Al llegar junto a su discípula se sentó a su lado mientras la veía dormir, era tan tierna y alguien tan importante para ella por eso no había tenido el valor de insultarla momentos atrás y había pasado la tarea a Kyabe, aunque también lo había regañado por insultarla, el punto era hacerla enojar no llorar, llevo una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello suelto de Kale mientras le hablaba.

-Oye, Kale ya es hora de despertar.

La chica se removió al mismo tiempo que empezaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos se sentó de golpe mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa Kale?

-¿Ya se fue?

-¿Hablas de Kyabe? Se fue hace rato

-Caulifla a ti... a ti ¿te gusta ese saiyajin?

No sabía que le causaba esa pregunta si sorpresa o risa, tal vez era la segunda por que empezó a carcajearse mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su estomago.

-¿Es enserio Kale? Apenas lo conozco

-Estabas muy contenta hablando con el

-Claro que no, solamente me interesaba la transformación que menciono ahora que la conseguí no tenemos que vernos hasta que empiece el torneo, ¿de dónde sacas eso Kale?

-Es que apenas lo conociste y platicaban como si llevaran años de amistad.

-¿Estas celosa?

-Claro que no

-Kale no tienes por qué estarlo, nadie me apartara de ti, y no es que este de su lado pero creo que te pasaste, le diste una tremenda paliza, el pobre se fue hecho trizas.

Caulifla no paraba de reír, Kale por su parte se encogió de hombros.

-Aunque debo admitir que me preocupaste un poco, no parecías estar consciente del todo, pero sin duda alguna tienes un poder increíble Kale, eres sorprendente, espero que con esto confíes en ti como yo lo hago, menos mal que decidimos entrenar lejos si lo hubiéramos hecho cerca de casa bueno ya no habría lugar al cual regresar.

Kale bajo la mirada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara para después susurrar entre sollozos.

-Lo siento

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por causarte problemas siempre, solo soy un estorbo para ti.

Caulifla negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba el rostro de Kale y lo tomaba entre sus manos. Sonrió mientras observaba como ella trataba contener las lagrimas y vio como una se escapo y escurrió por su mejilla, al instante la limpio con su pulgar y acaricio sus mejillas.

-Kale escúchame bien, tu nunca serás un estorbo para mi ¿sabes por qué?

La saiyajin detuvo sus sollozos y miro a Caulifla quien le sonreía.

-Porque eres mi hermanita y yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerte.

Las palabras de Caulifla provocaron que Kale llorara aun mas y que las lagrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, ya no podía controlarse, siempre había sido así, Caulifla siempre la había protegido de todo y de todos pero ya era hora de que ella le devolviera el favor, no simplemente por pagar una deuda, ella de verdad quería proteger a su hermana tal y como ella lo hacía con ella, trato de controlar su llanto y sin pensarlo más se abalanzo a hacia Caulifla para abrazarla.

Caulifla por su parte le había tomado por sorpresa la acción de su hermana pero no le molesto en lo absoluto, correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kale, permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que Kale se tranquilizo por completo, lentamente se separaron, Kale limpio sus lagrimas con su mano mientras Caulifla le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a su hermana para pararse. Caulifla acepto la ayuda y cuando ambas estaban de pie Kale hablo.

-Caulifla... no, hermana te prometo entrenar mucho desde ahora porque yo también quiero protegerte.

La saiyajin mayor esbozo una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-En ese caso empezaremos ahora mismo, ya lo veras Kale seremos las más fuertes de todos los universos, pero primero...

Caulifla se acerco a Kale y saco una liga de la bolsa de su pantalón y procedió a amarrar el cabello de Kale en una coleta dejando su flequillo.

-Listo ahora si podemos entrenar.

Ambas saiyajin estallaron en risa, ninguna sabia la razón exacta y no le tomaron importancia, simplemente se limitaron a disfrutar el momento y la compañía de la otra, Caulifla adoraba ver a su hermana reír, sin querer a su mente vinieron recuerdos de ella y kale, un sentimiento nostálgico se apodero de ella, ahora que lo pensaba bien era la primera vez que Kale le decía que la protegería, normalmente era ella quien se lo decía y lo cumplía, aunque ella tenía un hermano mayor no era la misma conexión que tenia con Kale, ella siempre fue fuerte y nunca necesito que alguien la protegiera, tenía un gran poder y era muy habilidosa, aun con todo a su favor deserto de formar parte de la elite saiyajin, prefería hacer lo que ella quisiera y cuando quisiera además de que no soportaría que alguien más le diera ordenes, no formar parte de las tropas de Salad fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, gracias a ello conoció a su pequeña hermana, el único ser que le transmitía ese sentimiento de amor y cariño, Kale era la única persona en el universo que le importaba de verdad, ahora que lo analizaba con mayor detenimiento se dio cuenta que si tenía una razón para luchar por su supervivencia, ya no era solamente pelear con sujetos fuertes, su razón de ganar era proteger a su hermana.

Caulifla estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando dejo de reír y con ello Kale también, la saiyajin menor la miraba con ojos curiosos, Caulifla sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas y le decía a Kale:

-Siempre serás "Mi pequeña hermana".


End file.
